finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayaka (Brave Exvius)
Ayaka is a supporting character from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. An inhabitant from the Kingdom of Pharm, she is a talented White Mage, having learned her White Magic from Sakura. She appears briefly in the main scenario and in the story event In Search of True Strength. Profile Appearance Ayaka is a fair skinned girl with very long blonde hair tied in a ponytail tied with a red accessory. Her attire is very much as typical as the norm of White Mages, a white robe with long widened sleeves and red ends, and white boots with a reddish section. She wears a pair of white gloves, and the rod she carries is gold and very long (even taller than herself) and is adorned with several wing-like decorations with a star at the tip, almost resembling the depictions of seraphs. Personality Ayaka is a very kind and caring person, constantly looking out for others and making sure they are in good condition, be it physically or mentally. She is deeply loyal and attached to her master, Sakura and often tries to end her favor by gifting her candy at repeated times. Although Sakura herself easily falls for the candy this in turn leads Sakura to think Ayaka can be hard to deal with. A running-gag is that Ayaka will try to gift others candy at the very least to make them feel better. Nonetheless Sakura trusted her to keep the people of her town safe, which means that she is quite a reliable person. Story At an undisclosed period of time, Ayaka was trained by Sakura in the art of Magic and became one of the few individuals capable of using White Magic in the Kingdom of Pharm. Ayaka holds Sakura and her teachings in high regard and tried to win her favor with candy. Although Sakura grows fascinated by the candy in time she grew to believe Ayaka can be hard to deal with. Eventually Sakura left the town as Ayaka has served as a healer in a land of warriors. As Rain and his party reach the Town of Sian looking for the Sworn Six of Paladia, Sakura strangely tries to hide behind as Rain, as she claims there is a person she would rather not see. Subsequently Ayaka appears and noticing Sakura decides to gift her candy, causing Sakura to reveal some childish attraction in a rather comical scene. Goken one of the city's Monks returns from an expedition injured and revealing that a monster in blue armor was responsible. Sakura tasks Ayaka to protect the town as Rain's party chases after their enemy, although not before taking the candy with her. As the Chaotic Darkness looms all over Lapis, Ayaka is later seen comforting a lost kid with candy and reassuring her that Rain's party would protect them from the monster, while promising to gift Sakura a large amount of candy once she returns. She later joins Goken and other citizens into praying for Rain's party, which in turn gifts them the strength to overcome the darkness and dispel the monster's barrier. Gameplay Ayaka is an optional playable character, being a 5-7★ Rare Summon. As a White Mage, Ayaka is widely considered to be one of the most powerful healers of the game (though perhaps not as strong as later 5-7★ healers) thanks to potent healing abilities that can restore very high amounts of HP, recover MP, revive or reraise units, remove ailments, immunize the party against the Stop status (while being immune to it herself), and grant HP barriers. Able to dualcast her powerful White Magic, she is a valuable unit all around. She has a variant, "Kimono Ayaka", also a 5-7★ unit. Ayaka appeared as a guest unit in the some quest of the story event In Search of True Strength. Other appearances ''War of the Visions: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' Ayaka appears as an obtainable unit. File:WotV Ayaka.png|Artwork. File:WotV Ayaka Portrait.png|Portrait. File:WotV Ayaka Portrait2.png|Portrait. File:WotV Ayaka Portrait3.png|Portrait. File:WotV Ayaka Portrait4.png|Portrait. File:WotV Ayaka Portrait5.png|Portrait. Gallery FFBE 651 Ayaka.png|No. 651 Ayaka (5★). FFBE 652 Ayaka.png|No. 652 Ayaka (6★). FFBE 1073 Ayaka.png|No. 1073 Ayaka (7★). FFBE 1434 Ayaka.png|No. 1434 Kimono Ayaka (5★). FFBE 1435 Ayaka.png|No. 1435 Kimono Ayaka (6★). FFBE 1436 Ayaka.png|No. 1436 Kimono Ayaka (7★). FFBE Ayaka animation.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation2.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation4.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation5.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation6.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation7.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation3.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation8.gif| FFBE Ayaka animation9.gif| FFBE Angelic Feather.gif|Angelic Feather limit burst. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Category:White Mages